


a little kink in the morning routine

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone gets a blowjob, someone else takes a piss, early morning fluffy sex.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	a little kink in the morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this for a kinktober years ago, then deleted, and now it's back (though I backdated it to the original posting date). No fandom&pairing because I didn't feel any of my ships worked with it.

Descending the stairs from their bedroom to the bathroom always felt a little precarious in the early morning, but today, like any other day, she managed without a stumble or a slip. She felt heroic, being able to put one foot in front of the other while the brain was still waking up, and huffed at her own joke.

He had already made the dangerous-but-not-actually-dangerous trek from the floor above and brushed his teeth with an inquiring glance as to what was so funny.

She hummed, not giving an answer at all, instead reaching out to the bare skin of her partner in just boxers. Her soft, gentle touch became a firmer press to the shoulder, and then she turned and pressed themselves against him. Another hum, side of her face resting against his back and arms wrapped around his waist.

So soft, so beautiful.

Teeth were brushed, and she held on.

“Are you going to let go?”

The hum became a whine.

“Thought so.” His chest shook with a quiet laugh.

Moving within the confines of being the taller little spoon, he grabbed a hair brush and gave his hair a few casual brushes. Almost entirely for show, the short hair would do as it pleased.

One hand travelled down – he had been half-hard, the contours of a morning boner clear – and she traced the base of it, where the fabric was lifted and now he hummed, strained. The hum turned into a groan soon after, and the erection something to hold onto firmly, while their breathing deepened.

But, nature called.

“H-hey.”

“Gotta piss.” Her voice had not woken up and what came out was little more than a croak.

Her retreat to the toilet was halted by an arm around her waist.

“Gotta pi-hiss.”

Lips on her shoulder. Silence. He was grinning, she knew it, he was sporting a shit-eating grin. “So, take a piss,” he whispered in her ear.

Oh. Ohhh.

She gasped, and he _must_ be grinning, she _knew_ it, and she loved it, so… “Okay,” she said, with a whine.

Sat down, briefs around knees. She had known what face would greet them on looking up and, yes, she’d been right. Fuck, so beautiful, and he was hard, and her mouth felt empty. Was it too early for a blowjob…? She smiled, amused and perplexed, pulling down boxers and she needed to go and it was so hot.

“Don’t piss until I say.”

She rolled their eyes for show, but gave a conspiratorial smirk, then pressed lips to the most beautiful erection in the world. Licks around the head, then around the shaft and – fuck she really did need to go – when she took it in her mouth maybe it really was too early for a proper, focused blowjob, but well… he was gasping and that was hot, and she had to go and the steadily increasing pressure was hot.

“Hmm, you need to piss, babe?”

She nodded, looking up at him looking down.

“You gonna piss for me?”

Nodded again, oh god, yes.

He reached out for a towel, bending away, but she tapped his thigh to catch his attention, and then her chest to offer an alternative.

He rose an eyebrow and she pulled off. “Gonna shower.” And back was her mouth.

The hand that had reached away now rested on her neck, much better, such a better place for that hand to go, and it tightened and the pressure rose. How could one sit on a toilet and not pee, it was ingrained, and yet she had to keep it in, while sucking… The look she gave her partner must have been dazed and unfocused, even more when the hand tightened and he thrust, lazy and shallow.

“You need to go?” Raspy, gasping.

She hummed, whining, around his cock.

“You want me to come on your chest?”

Ah, so he was closer than they thought. Good. Very good, because—

They shifted and shifted some more, hands tightening on his hip and the other helping along on his cock. Nod.

He groaned.

“Piss.”

It didn’t even consciously register in her mind, her body seemingly acting on its own, and the relief and arousal coursed loud through her body in a wonderful white-hot surge… not even sure if it was a proper orgasm as it mingled with the relief of going, but she felt the loss when he pulled out and felt something hit chin and then chest, and the whiny moan that left her was something she’d only ever do when still half-asleep and not trying to be sexy for the sexiest man in her life.

It seemed he thought it was hot anyway, bent over and kissed her head and ear, gasps and hums brushing and vibrating against her skin.

“Did you come, love?”

She took his hand in hers, directed it down. “Close,” she said, hoarse and breathy.

His other hand tangled in her hair and pulled it back, pulling her tight like a wound spring, stretched between rubbing fingers and soft pressure on her scalp. She needed just, just a little, a little more, for the second surge, relief of a different kind, to engulf her and her eyes to close shut, her mouth wide and breath stilled.

His hands no longer pulled her tight, she folded over, resting herself with elbows on knees. Her hum was broken up with little gasps and small noises, he brushed her hair to the side. He left her, for a moment, starting the shower and washing his hands.

“You good?”

Another nod. Standing was shaky, but his hand was there, the other hitting the button to flush. Fuck it was difficult and knees felt weak, but a deep breath and that air seemed to reach every part of her body, torso and limbs, then when the air left her, clarity dawned and she smiled. “Good.”

He smiled back and hummed contently. “Good.”

“I’ll take a shower now,” she said, finger dragging through the come on her chest. He left her to it with a kiss and the warm water in the steamed up shower let the feeling linger.


End file.
